The present invention relates to a magnetic chuck for holding a permeable workpiece and more particularly to such a chuck which is switchable and elongate for providing a pair of rail like lines of magnetic contact with the workpiece.
While variable switchable forms of magnetic chucks have been proposed heretofor, they have typically not been well suited for handling large workpieces, particularly large workpieces which do not present an entirely flat surface for contact with the magnetic chuck.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a magnetic chuck of novel configuration; the provision of such a chuck which is switchable between holding and non-holding states; the provision of such a chuck which is adapted to effectively hold large workpieces; the provision of such a chuck which will accommodate workpieces presenting a non-flat surface; the provision of such a chuck which is adjustable to accommodate pieces of varying shape; the provision of a chuck which can be flexibly utilized in combination with other chucks of similar design; the provision of such a chuck which is highly reliable and relatively inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.